Piscinoid
Piscinoids are a category of enemy in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It includes all aquatic enemies, notably creatures that resemble fishes, cetaceans, cnidarians, and mollusks. Piscinoids can be found wherever a source of water is available, living around coastlines, but also in rivers and pools, and even in desert oasis' and flooded caves. With twelve varieties on Mira, the biodiversity of the species is narrow in comparison to other enemy types. All Piscinoids are airborne when above water, and as such, share a common weakness to Gravity damage, but their primary weakness is Electricity based attacks and they have no natural resistances, with the exception of a few specific species, Tyrants usually have 5 extra resistance against every attribute. Types of Piscinoid From smallest to largest, by size classification, Piscinoid species include the following: Small Piscinoids There are no small Piscinoid enemies. Medium Piscinoids * Aetrygons - High flying, fast, streamlined creatures with needle like-horns, and large ether producing dorsal fins, who behave more like birds than fish and congregate in the sky around high rock formations, found in Oblivia and Sylvalum. * Xiphias - Hovering Piscinoids with thin spiral horns, frilled fins, and rows of glowing spots on their backs, bearing a resemblance to Narwhals and found on beaches and caves in,Primordia, Noctilum, and Sylvalum. * Unafulges - Balloon like creatures which bob along in swarms, and are one of few Piscinoid enemies that can live around lava, their most notable feature being a large bulb-like membrane on their heads, found in Primordia, Noctilum, and Sylvalum. * Visigels - Jellyfish-like creatures with four lower tentacles and a orb-like head, equally at home in areas of shallow water or magma, and found in Sylvalum and Cauldros. Large Piscinoids There are no large Piscinoid enemies. X-Large Piscinoids * Lophids - Spiney, sharp tailed, large bodied Piscinoids with giant luminescent lures which give them a resemblance to angler fish, found in Primordia and Cauldros. * Purgovents - Eyeless Piscinoids which resemble extremely muscular, smooth skinned fish, their most notable feature being an enormous gaping jaw, and sac like organ on their heads, found in Noctilum, Oblivia, and Sylvalum. * Duoguills - An iconic species of Piscinoid, found around any body of water in Primordia or Oblivia, recognizable by their multitude of tendril-like tentacles and stingray-like appearance. One of few Piscinoids to resist electric attacks, due to having electrical organs of its own, instead being weak to beam-based attacks. * Scintimures - Patterned, raggedy, shark-like predators which have the same resistance to electricity and weakness to beam damage as Duoguills, and also possess similar tentacle structures, theirs being more jagged, found in Noctilum, Sylvalum, and Cauldros. * Balaenas - Giant, ship sized creatures with a physical resemblance to both baleen whales and galleons, and even have natural weapons reminiscent of a ship's artillery, but their most notable features are the whiskers adorning their faces, and the massive pair of flotation bags attached to their backs, found in Primordia and Oblivia. * Cetos - Massive, singularly nocturnal creatures with bio-luminescence, oar like facial whiskers and bullfrog like faces, and disk shaped back membranes which resemble ship sails or energy panels. Their back ends resemble science-fiction jet thrusters, found in Noctilum and Cauldros. * Tainted Scintimure - Referring to the Tainted variant of Scintimure found in Noctilum's Dead Man's Gulch. XX-Large Piscinoids * Filiavents - Miran mollusk-like creatures which can grow to unbelievable sizes, and will not attack unless provoked or made direct contact with. Their tentacled mouths resemble those of sea anemones, which are often all that can be seen, their contracted lower bodies hidden below the ground, or the water, found in Noctilum, Cauldros, and in Sylvalum in the form of the Tyrant Laurencio, the Fog Bow. * Colubrims - Enormous leviathan-like apex predators, exceptionally rare and powerful, with a serpent-like body, equipped with six stemming limbs ending in miniature mouths, accompanying its hammer-headed face and wide jaws. Two exist on Mira, in Primordia and Cauldros in the form of the Tyrants Elvira, the Talondrake and Vortice, the Deific Blast. Terminology Piscinoid is likely derived from piscis, the Latin word for "fish." Category:Piscinoids